Lousy Impostors!
by Draco Blade
Summary: The Fake Chosen group has finally been arrested. As they plan their escape, they realize they have a whole new future before them. What path will they choose? On Indefinite Hiatus!
1. Jailed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of its themes or characters. If I did, things would be different...

**A/N: **It's about freakin' time I got writing this thing! I promised my readers an interesting story based on the Fake Chosen's group! So, by golly, I'm gonna do it!

Now, for easy reference, I have made up names for the group. I know that only one of them was actually given a name, so I made the rest up. Lets go:

Jude - the Fake Lloyd. He wears silver armor and brown clothes. He has spiky red hair, and damn proud of it! He is rather hot-headed, but watches out for the rest of them. (18)

Christopher - The Fake Genis. Jude's brother. He has brown hair, and a muscular build. He's rather shy, and really sensitive. He's also a smart-ass. (14)

Catherine - The Fake Colette. She has long, blonde hair and always wears her blue witch outfit. She is almost the exact copy of Colette (clumsy, cheerful, sensitive, annoying...). (16)

Rachel - The Fake Raine. A blue-haired woman with plain yellow dress. This woman is very strict and is mean most of the time. She doesn't speak much, as is rather withdrawn. (24)

Note 1: This story may or may not make any sense whatsoever. Just a heads up.

Note 2: Jude and Catherine are love interest, cuz' I'm strange like that.

Note 3: This story takes place after ToS has ended.

Note 4: This has absolutely no ties to my other stories.

**Lousy Impostors!**

**Chapter One: Jailed**

"This sucks," Jude said, pointing out the very obvious. The entire group was locked up in a prison in Palmacosta. The group had been separated into two cells and were now waiting to be taken to a 'secure facility' in Luin. The group had been arrested for impersonating the Chosen's group.

"Actually, this double sucks," Jude said, looking around the room. His cell was a dirty stone room with iron bars for a door. He didn't even have a window. The only good thing was that he got to share this cell with Catherine.

"And hold it, wait for it..." he said, taking a good luck at the clogged up toilet in the center of the room. "Yeah, I was right...this triple sucks, too."

"Would you please shut up!" Christopher said, leaning against the wall of the cell opposite Jude's. "At least you don't have share a cell with the wicked witch of the est!"

"Shut up," Rachel said, punching him in the gut. Christopher fell over, gasping for breath dramatically. "And stop being so dramatic or I'll make it dramatic!"

"That doesn't make any sense..." Christopher said, trailing off as Rachel kicked him between the legs.

"I told you to shut up..."

"Oh, please stop fighting!" Catherine said, hating to see two of friends hurt each other.

"Yeah, save it for the guards..." Jude said, laying down on his dirty, brown bed. "How are we gonna get outta this one?"

"Um..." everyone faked looking like they were thinking. They all knew that Christopher was the only one capable of actually doing that.

"You don't get out of this one," said a mysterious voice. The group looked up to see a man dressed in extravagant robes and wearing a long cape. He had dark green hair and an air of command. It was Governor-General Neal.

"I've been trying to track you four traitors done for a year!" he said, looking Jude straight in the eye. "And I don't intend on letting you escape any time soon."

"But we didn't do anything!" Catherine pleaded, looking all sorts of sorry. "Please, we committed no crimes!"

"You impersonated a group of heroes! You tried to steal money by pretending you were the Chosen!" Neal said, staring at Catherine now. "Ans don't try to say YOU are the Chosen, because I happen to be very close friends with the Chosen's group!"

Catherine sighed and sat down next to Jude. She began to sob quietly, and Jude had to get up to wrap his arm around her affectionately. He held her close as she cried into his shoulder.

"Just what were you four trying to pull off anyway?" Neal asked. "Why did you do it? Nothing else to do? Trying to get rich and famous? Did you do it on a dare?" he laughed. "Teenagers..."

"We did it because we're poor!" Christopher said. "We needed the money!"

"Right, sure," Neal said. "Even if you four were poor, and I doubt it, I will not let you go. You are my prisoners now." With that, Neal turned and left, the guards following him. Catherine just continued to sob into Jude's shoulder.

"Can't you shut her up?" Rachel asked, looking at the couple with spite. "I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"Ah, blow it out yer ass..." Jude said, hugging Catherine tighter. The fact was, everything Christopher had said was true about them. They were poor. Jude and Christopher were orphans from Triet. The two had lost their parents when Bandits had attacked them. Jude still remembered that scary night.

They had been walking through the desert, out towards the ruins. Their dad was a professor that had insisted on taking them to study the ruins. The family had gone about half-way there before they were ambushed by bandits. They killed their mother and father. Luckily, Jude had been 14 at the time, so he was prepared to fight. He ended up saving his younger brother by fighting the bandits. It had been four, long hard years since that fateful night. He and Chris had traveled the continent together, trying to get money to support themselves. That's how they found Catherine two years ago. She had run away from Izoold after her parents divorced. After calming her down, she asked to travel with them. She didn't want to live as she did then, with her parents hating each other. The two brothers had agreed. The three had left the continent behind to find life elsewhere.

And that's how they found Rachel. She had been a failed teacher at Palmacosta. Apparently she had hurt some of her students when they pulled a prank on her. The Academy fired her and refused to pay her or give her shelter. She was living as a hobo in Palmacosta when the three found her. Since then, Rachel had traveled with them, acting like the boss. She was older than they were, and she was also smarter. But she was mean and cruel.

It had been Rachel's idea to impersonate the Chosen. She realized that Catherine was an almost carbon copy of the Chosen. And Jude looked so much like Lloyd, some Desians had almost arrested him. They thought he WAS Lloyd! She also thought that she could be an excellent Raine , as she was also a teacher and older than the rest. She just had to make do with Christopher...

So, the four had become impostors in order to get money. And it had worked, too! They had gotten thousands of gald for just being there. It was the best! That is, until the REAL Chosen group came along. They had run into the group four times since then, and they had talked to Chris. Apparently, Christopher had taken a liking to them, and convinced the rest to stop being thieves. Everyone had agreed to stop. Except for Rachel. But, they ignored her. The only problem was that they had been recognized by someone in Palmacosta two months after retiring their life of crime.

And now, they were rotting in a Palmacosta jail, awaiting whatever punishment Neal deemed appropriate. Rachel's snoring could be heard in the cells, echoing down the hallway.

"Man, she snores loudly!" Christopher said, covering his ears. "I'm never get any sleep at all!"

"Oh, calm down," Jude said. "It's only snoring. At least she's asleep, instead of bossing you around."

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Christopher said. "You and your girlfriend can just get comfy and sleep together if you like..."

"Shut up," Jude said, his ears burning red. He knew he was blushing. He looked down to see that Catherine had fallen asleep on his shoulder "I told you, she's not my girlfriend..."

"Yeah, because you haven't ASKED her to be," Christopher said, sighing. "It's pathetic watching you two. Both of you drop the largest hints, and yet both of you are completely oblivious to the other."

"I said Shut Up, Christopher!" Jude said, standing up. Christopher immediately shrunk back, forgetting that he was in a different cell.

"Okay, okay, sorry..." he said, turning away. To be honest, he was afraid of his older brother. The redhead was quick to anger, and very tough. But Christopher was nothing like him. He just acted like he was like his brother. Truthfully, Chris was a very shy child, and was too sensitive to insult or fight anyone but his brother.

"Still," he said, looking around. "All things considered...it's kinda nice here. Quiet."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jude said, savoring the deep silence. "No guards after us, free food, free shelter..."

"Save for the lack of privacy..." Chris said, looking over at the drooling teacher laying next to him.

"Yeah," Jude laughed. "I could get used to this..."

A deep silence ensued. Somewhere, in the distance, a dog barked. A cricket chirped. An old woman died, making a loud racket as she fell down the stairs of her house. But other than that, it was silent.

"So, how're we getting out of here?" Christopher asked, looking over at his older brother. Jude laid back on his bed, Catherine curled up next him.

"I have no idea..." he answered, putting his arm around the blonde. "I have no idea..."

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I've wanted to write a story about the Impostors for months now, but I only just now got down to doing it. Yeah me! I made their names easy to remember for you all. Their names start with the same letters of the person that they were faking. RachelRaine, CatherineColette, etc. See? Christopher and Jude are the only exception, as they were the only ones named in the game. I want to thank Lloyd Aurion Irving and Krazy Kor for providing me with Christopher's and Jude's real names. What would I do without you guys!

Now, EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW. I love reviews! They let me know how you like my story. And the more reviews I get, the faster I update...

I just want everybody to know that my other story, "Heart of Darkness" has priority over this story. However, if you see that "Heart of Darkness" has been updated, you may want to check on this one, too. I may update on the same day. Be ready for Chapter 2: The Escape, coming soon to a computer screen near you!

**REVIEW AND PEACE OUT!**


	2. The Escape

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of its themes or characters. Namco does. However, if they're willing to let me use the Impostors for just an hour or so, I can write this fanfiction...

**A/N: **Okay well I'm back after a short absence. I will now continue with my largely unknown story, "Lousy Impostors!". I would like to thank the two people that DID review, however: Krazy Kor and Fenrir Hellfyre. You two have got to be my biggest fans, I swear. You two are like, the only ones who read and review on ALL of stories. For that, I thank you. Now read on:

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

_CLANG CLANG WHACK!_

Jude woke with a start as he heard the loud noises from above him. He looked around and realized he was still in the Palmacosta prison. He heard the loud noises coming from above him, in the Great Hall. He looked over at the cell opposite him, where Christopher was looking around frantically.

"Do you hear that?" Jude asked. Christopher just stared at him with his usual smart-ass glare.

"No, I'm completely deaf," he replied sarcastically. "Of course I hear that! It sounds like a fight going on upstairs."

"Hmm? Whas...goin' on?" Catherine mumbled as she began to wake up. Her question was answered as a large _WHAM_ sounded from above her. She gasped. "What's going on!"

"There's some kind of fight going on upstairs," Jude answered.

"Do you think that someone is here to rescue us?" Catherine asked, beaming her usual smile. Jude could only smile back weakly.

"Well...maybe, it's possible," he replied. He just couldn't say no to Catherine.

"Of course not, you silly girl!" Rachel said, waking up. "Who would come to rescue us! We are nothing but pathetic runaways." As Catherine heard these words, she looked down and began to sniff loudly.

"Oh, come on! Give the girl a break!" Jude cried, angry at Rachel. "Can't you be nice for just five minutes without ruining something!"

"Why! What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?" Rachel cried. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in separate cells! You can't touch me!"

"When we escape, I will get you!" Jude exclaimed.

"Stop it, both of you!" Christopher cried. The two immediately shut up and turned away. "We are all in this together, and if you won't get along, then none of us will survive. So calm down, and stop fighting!"

"Christopher's right," Catherine said, standing up. "We need to stop fighting and start helping each other."

"You're right..." Jude said, defeated. "But how WILL we get out of here?"

"Don't you see yet? Or are you three just far too ignorant to notice?" Rachel exclaimed, string back at them. "We don't escape! We wouldn't be here if we were meant to escape! It's hopeless."

"It's never hopeless!" Catherine cried, yelling at Rachel. "If we work together, we can escape together."

However, Catherine's little speech was interrupted as a soldier fell down the stairs leading to the prison. As the four looked up, another soldier followed suit. Both were bleeding profusely and had fallen on top of each other.

"What the..." Jude asked, looking at the soldiers, which were now obviously dead. "Just what is happening up there?"

"It looks like a huge battle..." Christopher said, staring at the dead soldiers. "What happened to them?"

"It's horrible..." Catherine said, tears streaming form her eyes as she looked at the corpses. Jude, seeing this, turned to her and wrapped his arm around her for in concern. Rachel, seeing this, just snickered.

All four of them shouted out, however, when they heard a deafening explosion above them. Parts of the ceiling fell off and broke as the explosion rocked the prison. Another explosion followed shortly, rocking the prison again.

The shouts and screams of citizens and soldiers could be heard throughout the city. Above them, the four could hear their screams and pain as something attacked them. And then, all four of them gasped in fear when they heard the assailant. It roared.

And it wasn't just any roar, it was deafening. The loud roar could be heard for miles, scaring people out of their minds. It was so close and so loud to the Impostors, that they had to hold their ears. Catherine began to cry as the roaring pierced her ears, shattering her bravery. Jude could only hug her tightly as the roaring caused him to shake with fear. He could hear Christopher screaming in pain, and Rachel fall to the ground, grabbing at her ears.

After five straight minted of constant roaring, another explosion was heard. This one came from right above them. Looking up, the impostors stared as the ceiling was literally ripped away in a large burst of flame. Catherine screamed again. The four could feel the heat pass over them as a long burst of flame ripped above them.

As they looked up again, the flame was sprayed away by a strong gust of wind, clearing the fires. As the four stared, they saw sunlight. Actual sunlight. The entire Great Hall had been demolished, revealing the prisons beneath. As the fire cleared, the impostors began to adjust to the strong sunlight. And what they saw there, terrified them. For, coming right at them from meters high in the sky: was a dragon.

A large green dragon was flying towards them. Jaw opened wide in a large roar. Flames could be seen dancing along it's lips, its tongue lashing out periodically. The four screamed as the dragon hurtled towards them. Jude closed his eyes, holding onto Catherine. He closed his eyes, waiting for the intense fire to consume him.

But it never came. Looking up at long last, Jude saw that the dragon had stopped. It was now perched on the Palmacosta street, staring down at them with hungry eyes. Its large, green wings folded up, and it closed its mouth. And as Jude watched in amazement, a figure climbed off of the dragon's back.

The figure was dressed entirely in black, and wore a large black cloak covering ever detail of his body. He wore the large black hood on its back, so it covered his eyes and face. He was also hunched over, and his head was level with his shoulders. Basically, he looked like Emperor Palpatine.

The cloaked figure climbed off the back of the dragon and walked nimbly to where the impostors were. He jumped down into the prison pit, landing gracefully. Jude, while still in amazement of what was going on, was the first to speak.

"Who..who are you?" he asked, staring at the cloaked figure.

"My name does not concern you," the figure croaked. Jude felt as if he had heard that voice before, but he couldn't quite place it. "But my mission does. I am here to break you out of jail."

The four couldn't believe it. A mysterious cloaked figure had ordered a dragon to demolish half a city. And all just to save THEM from prison. What the hell?

"Why? Why are you helping us?' Rachel asked, finally mustering up enough courage.

"You talents are invaluable to me," the figure croaked, looking at them all in turn. "I have a job tht must be completed, and I need all four of you to do it."

"Sure," Catherine said, still crying. "Just help us!" she cried, holding onto Jude tightly.

"Very well, I'm glad you accept my offer. Now stand back," he commanded. He first walked up to the cell where Jude and Catherine stood. Backing up , the two stared in awe as the figure lifted up two wrinkled hands.

Red magic crackled like electricity around his hands. The red-lightning extended towards the door, and broke it open with a bang. When the dust cleared. The door was broken open, and the figure turned to Rachel and Christopher. As they watched, he repeated the red magic. Soon, all four of them were free.

"Th...thank you!" Catherine said, smiling at the mysterious figure. The figure, however, remained emotionless.

"It was no trouble," he responded. "Now, all of you! Onto the dragon."

He stared at them as they immediately froze. He let a small chuckle escape his throat as he saw them paralyzed with fear. "Do not worry about Dragon. He will do you no harm." As I on cue, the dragon snaked his head inwards and growled quietly. One by one, the four climbed onto the dragons back. Finally, the figure walked on, taking his place on the dragon's neck.

"Hold on," he croaked loudly. Rachel grabbed onto the scales. Christopher and Jude grabbed the line of spikes that lines the back. Catherine grabbed on to Jude.

"Where are we going?" Christopher asked the figure. The figure didn't even look around.

"You'll find out shortly!" he croaked. Suddenly, the dragon lifted off into the air, beating its large green wings. Catherine cried out, and Jude grabbed onto her tightly. As the dragon lifted into the air, the four looked down at the carnage beneath them.

The Great Hall had been completely demolished, along with about a block of th city. Fire wa catching onto houses, and bodies lay everywhere. What they saw, the dragon must have killed about three dozen soldiers, and a dozen citizens, maybe more. They gasped at the horror below.

Why had someone done this? Why had they destroyed the Great Hall? Why had they rescued the impostors? Why!

Jude had a sinking feeling that his new future had already been decided for him. And it didn't look good.

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness! This story won't have many long chapters, it just isn't that long of a story. I have planned it all out now, and there will a total of seven chapters.

Everyone please review! I love reviews more that cake and ice cream! If I don't get reviews, I won't update! So if you want to read more, review, review, REVIEW! I'll even let you guess who the mysterious figure is! His identity will be revealed next time.

Keep looking at this story, as chapter three: A New Journey will up in a week!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
